Golden Sun: The Funeral
by Black Demon567
Summary: He could only watch the man he once respected as a bold, strong man... weep as his mother lain dead. His and his best friend's very own 'mother' was dead.
1. The Funeral

**Golden Sun: The Funeral  
**_By: Black Demon567_

**Author's Note:** Just like it says. A funeral. A tragedy. And something I hate...

**Time-zone:** Pre-TLA or before The Lost Age took place, or the idea of The Lost Age hitting the GBA came to view. (Bear with me on the details of everything, still a bit sketchy)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Golden Sun, or anything that is in relations to it.

_

* * *

It just... wasn't fair._

_Nothing was ever fair now..._

Isaac lifted his head up. His trademark spikey hair dripped down as if it were depressed, much like the man's expression.

_We do so much for the world... and now it's come to this..._

"Isaac, it's almost time." A voice could be heard on the other side of the doorway. It was the voice of a gentle woman, Mia. After a few moments of silence, she knocked on the door. "Isaac?"

"...I'll be down there in a second."

_It's all because we left... it's all because of it..._

He stood up and dusted off his suit. How long had he been sitting down? He looked at the rumpled mattress of his bed. Besides the wrinkles of where he had sat down, the bed looked untouched.

_...If only..._

Isaac took one last look at the room. It was his parent's bedroom, which had a queen-sized bed, white wallpaper, a few paintings, and a bookcase next to the dresser.

_I've lost my father... and now this...?_

He placed his hand on his face as he looked in mourning at the bed. She had once slept peacefully there... now, no more.

He couldn't bear it anymore so he took a deep breath and walked out of the bedroom where he stopped. Looking down at the floor, he took another deep breath.

"Isaac, it's time." The voice echoed from downstairs in the kitchen. Isaac merely nodded to himself as he walked down to see Garet and Jenna, a happy couple with a child of the age of two. Garet was dressed in a dark blue suit and Jenna in a black dress.

"I'm sorry my friend." Garet said as he walked over and gave Isaac a friendly embrace. Isaac only nodded.

"I know... thanks."

"Daddy?" Isaac's ear flinched as he turned to see his child, a boy with the same color hair as him and of the age of not only seven look at him curiously.

"Yes, son?"

"Where's Grandma...?" Isaac gave a weak smile.

"She's somewhere special. Come, where is your mother?"

"I'm right here, Isaac." Mia walked in holding her second child, a girl, who had blue eyes the same of Isaac, but the cerulean hair of Mia.

"Well then, is this all?" Isaac asked Jenna.

"Yes. Everyone else will meet us there." Isaac nodded and took his son by the hand as they strolled quietly out of their house.

* * *

"Isaac." Ivan said as the two couples were entering the town square. "I apologize my friend for your loss."

"Thank you Ivan."

"Sheba also apologizes that she could not attend, but she is needed in Lalivero."

"I see. Tell her I thank her."

"I will." Ivan then took a step back to allow a tall brunette step in.

"Isaac, more then anything I know how you feel." Felix told him. "I'm sorry, this is all my-"

"No, it is not. Don't blame yourself Felix." Isaac sighed. "I know you did not want to do what you did."

"I...you're right." Felix gave a small and rare smile and stood back allowing the many others to give their condolences to Isaac.

* * *

Sooner or later the Great Healer said his own and took the stand.

"If everyone may settle down." The Great Healer said and the entire group quieted at his voice. "Thank you." He coughed once, then again to clear his voice. "We thank you all for attending Dora of Vale's funeral."

A few bowed their head in silence.

_Mother..._

"What words, may I say about Dora?" The Great Healer asked. "Well, I do know very well that no one could ever hate this woman she was so pure of heart. She was a hardworking wife and mother, always trying to help."

Many nodded.

"She was a wonderful person to have in company, and she will be missed. Dora, our prayers are with you as you enter into another realm where you are much needed for your wisdom and kindness." The Great Healer walked over to the casket of Dora and bowed, walked to Isaac and shook his hand.

_...I miss you so much mother..._

The Venus adept walked to where the healer once stood.

"As said before, thank you for coming." He gave a forced smile. "My mother is most likely smiling at the outcome of this funeral, so many people have showed up, I know she's very happy with this." He started to feel a lump in his throat.

"This just goes to show just how many people she's touched." He sighed. "And on her behalf, I thank you all." He bowed once to the crowd, and then to the casket. Garet, Felix, and Ivan stood up and got on each side of the casket as Isaac took his place. They then picked it up and took it to the cemetery. While walking they were followed by many who were filled with tears.

Mia found it especially hard since Dora had always treated her like a daughter ever since they had returned, and when Isaac and her had decided to get married, Dora was completely with them.

She had died of the sickness she had obtained while Isaac was away on his adventure, and it had been eating at her ever since their return until finally, she died.

"Momma?"

"Yes...honey?"

"Is Grandma in that box?"

"In body she is, but in spirit... well, her spirit is gone."

"So... she's dead?"

"She isn't dead dear." She said wiping a tear from her eye carefully holding her baby child. "She lives in our hearts."

"Oh..."

When they had finally reached their destination, they placed the casket down in the ground. Everyone began to place a flower down upon the casket until there were many different varieties of flowers. They then left until it was just Isaac and his family.

_I can't..._

"Isaac?" Mia asked. "Isaac?"

_Mom...mother... please, don't leave me..._

Mia let out a small gasp as she looked at the man that showed no emotion ever but smiles and happiness, as he let out a single sad tear. He wiped it and looked at his wife.

"Come now Mia, son, and my little child. Let's go home." He smiled as he picked up his son. "Iwant you guys to know Ilove you all."

"We love you too daddy." His son said with a giggle and he hugged his father.

_Good bye mother...

* * *

_

_**My son... this is not good bye, for I will always be with you Isaac... always...**_

**

* * *

Author's Note: I didn't feel like giving any child a name. I apologize for the pairings, but I needed to use them and they're basically my loved pairings.**

**Dedication:** To my grandmother, who passed away a few days ago. This is in her honor.

I know this story sucked since it was small... but I had to get it out. So I did, by writing. I hope you enjoyed it. Constructive criticism is appreciated my friends.

Sayonara, for now.


	2. A Best Friend's Lament

**A Best Friend's Lament  
**_ By: Black _

**Author's Note: **Moogle to you. XD This is the remix, rework, reanimation, or whatever have you of Golden Sun: The Funeral. With more detail, a little different story line, and a bit longer. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Golden Sun.

* * *

It was a very nice day in the town of New Vale. The weather had held for the past few days rain and occasional thunderstorms but today was different, today the sun shone very brightly on a man.

That man was Isaac. And he was walking happily down to the busy town of New Vale. Flowers in hand, he strode in with his face lit up like the sun, maybe perhaps even brighter.

Of course, so was every other man. It was of course Valentine's Day. The one day all girls believed their significant others were not snobbish pigs. Well, most.

Arriving at the newly built apartments of Vale, he stepped inside and climbed the stairs to find door zero-zero-five. He adjusted his tunic in nervousness, took a breath mint, patted his pants, checked the flowers, thought about what to say until...

"Oh, hi Isaac, are you ready to go?" A blue haired female asked, opening the door to her apartment, "Let me go get my things." And with that she closed the door.

"Um... hi, wait... I mean yes," He replied. He then noticed she had left, "Damn it." Waiting for his date, Mia, Isaac reflected on the few hours before he had walked upon Mia's new apartment door.

How his best friend, Garet, and life-time friend of his, Jenna, were so kind to watch over his mother who had fallen ill during his travels and while she said she was completely fine, he worried.

The doctors had said constantly that her condition was getting worse.

'"It's amazing she's still alive,"' The doctor had said to Isaac privately giving him a report of what he had found. They weren't really sure what she had, but anyone could tell she was getting worse herself.

'"Mom, I can always take Mia out another time..."' He would tell her, closing in on this particular date.

She would always say tiredly, '"No. Go."'

Worried like he always was and still is, he asked Garet to do him one of the biggest favors he could ever ask him.

Watch his mother while he went out on his date with Mia. It might seem selfish, but it was the only conditions that his mother and he would both agree on... plus, Garet offered... well, more like Jenna.

'"Don't worry Isaac, it's fine. Garet and I would love to watch your mother,"' Jenna said. Garet had looked at her confused and maybe a bit hurt, but Isaac couldn't tell.

'"Are you sure? You guys don't have plans?"' Isaac asked, smirking a little on the inside.

'"What?"' Garet asked in disbelief and also blushed a little.

'"Are you insinuating something?"' Jenna asked, gritting her teeth making Isaac instantly regret asking.

'"Of course not!"' Isaac replied, '"I would never!"' But he still didn't walk off without some mark from Jenna.

Hesitantly, his mother agreed. She wasn't too happy with Garet and Jenna having to watch her, but she wanted Isaac and Mia to have a nice date and her not to be a hindrance.

"You ready to go?" Mia asked, locking her door to her apartment. This had snapped Isaac out of his memories and he smiled nervously.

"Yeah, um... let's go."

* * *

Walking up to the newly built restaurant, Isaac nervously held Mia's arm around his. He looked slowly at her and she had nothing but a smile graced upon her face. This still did little to settle his worry and nervousness.

"Ah, welcome to Valean Calsi, just two tonight?" The waiter asked the couple. Isaac nodded and smiled nervously. It was odd how they had gone out before many a time but tonight was different, tonight he would...

"This way please."

Following the waiter, they approached the table where they would be sitting at. Isaac, being a gentleman, pulled Mia's chair out and let her sit before pushing it back in. Sitting down, she smiled making him even more nervous.

"Your waiter will be with you shortly," The waiter bowed and walked back to his original post. Looking at the menu, Isaac noticed the prices were a bit expensive but again, tonight was very special because...

"Welcome to Valean Calsi! My name is Gelsey! Can I get you guys something to drink?" The waitress asked.

_'Why does everyone break my train of thought tonight?' _Isaac thought to himself.

"I'll just have a glass of water." Mia replied.

"Um... I'll have some fruit juice." Isaac said.

"Very well, I'll be right back with your drinks!"

And with that, Gelsey was off.

* * *

"Hm... what should I make Garet?" Jenna asked, looking through the pantry. There wasn't much to use.

"Anything," Garet replied casually, but with a sarcastic tone of voice.

"Oh come on Garet... we can still make this romantic!" Jenna said sweetly.

"Not as romantic as a picnic by the waterfall..." Garet muttered angrily.

"Aw... how sweet. Wait, do you still have the stuff?" Jenna asked, "We could still use your picnic food!"

"I guess... I brought it for a midnight snack," Garet said to himself, but Jenna rolled her eyes over-hearing him. He got up and walked to the back room as she walked from the pantry to Dora's bedroom to check on her.

"Ma'a- I mean, Dora?" Jenna asked, peering into the bedroom. There was a body lying under the blankets, "She must be sleeping." Walking over, she pulled the sheet down to see Dora's face, silently cold.

"...Dora?" Jenna asked, shaking her slowly, "Dora, wake up." She shook Isaac's mother with more strength but Dora's eyes wouldn't open. Jenna could not hear her breathe so she laid her head on the woman's breast trying to hear a heart beat.

There was none.

"Oh my... GARET!" Jenna screamed.

* * *

"I'm stuffed!" Mia chirped happily. She pushed her plate ahead of her and Gelsey, the waitress, took their food.

"I am too," Isaac said smiling, "Mia?"

"Yes, Isaac?"

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you..." Isaac trailed off, "Mia, you're an extraordinary woman who makes me feel so alive under any condition. I love you... with all my heart, soul, and mind."

Mia smiled and blushed a little, "I love you just as much Isaac... but, none of those were questions."

"You're right, but..." Isaac reached into his pocket and pulled out a red velvet box, "This is..." He placed himself on one knee and opened the box to reveal a pure blue diamond ring. Mia didn't need to know what he was going to ask because she already knew. Tears swelled in her eyes and she smiled.

"Of course Isaac... I will marry you!" Mia said, putting her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. He couldn't help but smile and feel as if he was the luckiest man alive. Well, accordingly Mia was quite a catch in Vale so he did earn those rights.

"Hey, Miles... look," Gelsey said, tapping the front waiter's shoulder. He turned around and smirked. Everyone was applauding as Mia and Isaac prolonged their kiss.

"...bet they'll have fun during the honeymoon," He said, smiling widely.

"Miles! You immature jerk!" Gelsey said, slapping his back and then stomping off to one of her tables. The waiter looked from his book and saw a man with spiky red hair running quickly towards the restaurant.

"Ah, Garet! You were here yesterday! Do you want the usual?" Miles asked.

"No. Not right now, where's Isaac?" Garet asked, breathing heavily.

Miles pointed behind him, "Happy couple, table five."

"Thanks!" Garet said, running off quickly, "Isaac!"

Isaac looked up from hugging Mia as everyone's clapping died out, "...Garet? Is something wrong?"

"Isaac, it's your mother."

* * *

"Mom?" Isaac yelled, running up the stairs and barging into his mother's room. Jenna sat down crying. Isaac looked questioningly at her.

"I'm so sorry Isaac... we didn't know, we thought she had fallen asleep," Jenna replied in defense.

"Mom..." He muttered sadly as he knelt by her bedside.

"Isaac... she's dead..." Garet muttered out as Mia stood crying beside him.

Tears streamed from the boys blue eyes as he cried out, "Revive!" Golden light circled his hands and fused into his mother's body. But nothing happened, "Revive! Revive damn it!"

Garet watched in helplessness as his best friend knelt at the side of his dead mother. How he wished he could've done something for Isaac... how he wished that he would not see Isaac like this. Isaac, their bold, strong leader.

"Mom... don't leave me..." Isaac muttered. His energy almost spent completely with failed attempts of revives. Mia knelt next to him, hugging him tightly as he cried hard into her neck.

"...It'll be okay Isaac... it'll be okay." The room went silent, other then Isaac's sniffs.

* * *

"Here we lie Dora of Vale, a wonderful woman to be friends with, the perfect wife for Kyle, and above all... a very strong mother," The priest said, standing over Dora's gravestone. Many stood around the ground where they laid her coffin down into the hole they had dug up.

"Dora led a good life, and taught many things to everyone. She cared more then most ever would and for that and everything else she will be missed dearly." Isaac wiped the tears from his eyes as he straightened his black suit. Mia and Jenna wiped the tears from their own eyes while Garet watched, his back against the tree.

Dora was indeed a great woman, and had taken care of Jenna and Isaac when their parent's had been killed... but even though Garet had his family, Dora was like a mother to him and Isaac like a brother.

And with that thought, Garet cried... Isaac turned as they began fixing the hole with dirt and walked towards him. Without words they looked at each other. Embracing in what seemed only brothers could perform, they thanked each other in their mind for watching over each other.

...for Dora watching them both through the years regardless of what stupid and unnatural things they did. But... she still was watching them.

"C'mon Garet," Jenna said, putting her arm around Garet's, "It's story time at Isaac's house."

"Story time?" Garet asked, looking at Isaac.

"Mia's idea... to remember of what my mother had done for us," Isaac said with a weak smile. Mia held onto his hand tightly, "...You going to come, Garet?"

"...Sure, why the Hell not?" Garet asked, throwing his arm around Isaac's. "Hey, you remember that time you bit by that rat and you insisted you had gotten rabies from it... and acted as if you were crazy?" Slowly, they entered the house except for Isaac and Garet. Isaac looked questioningly at him.

"...Garet, that was you."

* * *

**Author's Note: **THAT... has got to be the worst damn ending I've ever done in my ENTIRE author career. And I know you agree. XD Well, review... I like those. XD 


End file.
